Home Delivery Squadron: Delivery Rangers
''Home Delivery Squadron: Delivery Rangers ''(宅配戦隊ハコブンジャー Takuhai Sentai: Hakobunjaa) is an action, sci-fi BL manga by Takashima. There was only one chapter published. Plot Summary Malice haunts the Human World, so Heaven sends four "Angel" trainees who each control a different element (Fire, Earth, Water, and Thunder) to purify it. God sends his heavenly beast Kosen to watch over and guide them on their mission. The fire candidate trainee (and lead character) is Akamine Ryota; the water trainee is Shirogane Satoru; the earth trainee is Aotsuka Shinji; and the thunder trainee is Kurosawa Mikado. On Earth, they use the guise of a Delivery Service named "Kamikaze Express" in order to complete their missions. Characters * Akamine Ryota ** Kouryuu * Shirogane Satoru ** Hakuryuu * Aotsuka Shinji ** Souryuu * Kurosawa Mikado ** Kokuryuu * Kami-sama ** Kosen Publication History Delivery Rangers was published in Biblos' Magazine Zero vol.38 (their 2003 Spring Special Issue, released in April).Takashima, Kazusa. "Takuhai Sentai HAKOBUNJAA" Magazine Zero, April Spring Issue, Chapter 1, Biblos, 2003, pg ?. There was a total of 71 pages,Takashima, Kazusa. "Takuhai Sentai HAKOBUNJAA" Magazine Zero, April Spring Issue, Chapter 1, Biblos, 2003, pg 2. which is the longest, single body of published work Takashima has ever done to date. Because of the history of Biblos and Magazine Zero, it is likely that this would've contained at least shounen ai, however at the end of the chapter, it does not indicate that it will continue with the standard つづく (Tsuduku; to continue) but rather with END.Takashima, Kazusa. "Takuhai Sentai HAKOBUNJAA" Magazine Zero, April Spring Issue, Chapter 1, Biblos, 2003, pg 71. This was in 2003, the year of the lawsuit and subsequent hiatus. Perhaps it was going to move to a different magazine, or go straight into a volume and thus the reason for END. Either way, after the Hiatus, it was never seen again. As it was never in volume form, it was never officially published in another language. Trivia * All of the Ranger's names refer to the color of their hair: Aka = Red; Shiro = White; Ao = Blue; Kuro = Black. * All of their partners' names refer to types of dragons (ryuu = dragon): Kou = Crimson; Haku = White; Sou = Blue; Koku = Black; these correspond with their hair colors as well. ** Kouryuu is also another name for Mizuchi, a water dragon, but also the word for a dormant genius.https://jisho.org/word/%E8%9B%9F%E7%AB%9C *** "Kou" can also be read as light. ** Souryuu is also the name of the Azure Dragon of the East, who represents Spring. *** Both the "Azure" Dragon and the word "Ao" can also be translated as "green" (or green-blue). The reason is because blue can refer to things like fruits and plants.https://jisho.org/word/%E9%9D%92 (See Definition No 2.) * The term "Angel" used in the story is written as 神使 (shinshi; divine messenger) but the furigana read it as エンジェル (angel). * Many people probably recognize the term "Kamikaze" as what the suicide bombers in WWII were called. In actuality, the term literally means "divine wind" and refers to two typhoons that appeared out of nowhere to save Japan from the Mongol Invasion of 1274 & 1281.https://jisho.org/word/%E7%A5%9E%E9%A2%A8 References Category:Manga Category:Status Unknown